


Pacific Ocean Dug So Deep

by spazzgirl



Series: Romanogers CACWCD [9]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: CACWCD prompt 9: water, F/M, Romanogers Captain America Civil War CountDown, Sex on the Beach, Smut, i wrote smut guys, romanogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 16:30:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5340860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spazzgirl/pseuds/spazzgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he couldn’t resist, wanting to taste the ocean on her skin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pacific Ocean Dug So Deep

** Pacific Ocean Dug So Deep **

**Aieeee shameless smut for this one because I literally didn’t know what to do for this week’s prompt hahahaha**

**Anyways my fall semester is coming to a close soon, so I’ll be able to work on my stories a bit more.**

**Summary:** _he couldn’t resist, wanting to taste the ocean on her skin_

**Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any characters used**

**ENJOY!!!**

_Prompt 9: water_

_Song used: Hypnotic by Vanic x Zella Day_

It had been a while since the two had any down time to themselves, especially when they both got days off from saving people or doing SHIELD work. Rarely did Steve and Nat were given off the same time, but whenever that happened, they spent those days together. But this time Nat had suggested that they use on of Tony’s private beach houses, because he owed both his fellow Avengers when they had to cover for him and Pepper at a gala they were supposed to be at, but Pepper ended up getting sick and Tony decided to stay back home with his sick girlfriend.

“You ready,” Steve asked as Nat came in the living room with the last of her luggage.

“Yup,” she wrapped her arms around his neck, “a whole week at a private beach house and my favorite soldier.”

Steve grinned and the two kissed, FRIDAY alerted the two that their ride was ready and the two headed towards the entrance of the new Avengers facility.

As they arrived at the main floor, Tony, Pepper, Sam, Bucky, and Wanda were there. Bucky of course had a shit eating grin as well as Tony.

“Have fun you kids,” Tony snickered.

Bucky’s grin widened, “Yeah, try not to get into too much trouble.”

Steve playfully punched his best friend while Nat rolled her eyes. Pepper walked up to the couple and hugged them.

“You two deserve having a week off.” Nat smiled thankfully at the strawberry blonde.

“I’ll make sure the boys play nice while the parents are away,” Wanda commented playfully.

“You start a whole nerf war and then everyone assumes you misbehave when ‘mom’ and ‘dad’ are away,” Tony stated sarcastically, while Bucky tried not to laugh but was failing.

“Don’t worry, I’ll help take care of the kids,” Sam grinned and received glares from both Tony and Bucky.

“Well at least Clint isn’t here, because I don’t know how I’d deal with a third child,” Pepper commented.

“Laura’s got him on house arrest after that whole ‘explosion arrow incident’ because he wanted to prove to his kids that Hawkeye is a better shooter than uncle Bucky,” Barnes smiled proudly.

Nat just rolled her eyes while Steve sighed.

“Well, we’d like to come back home with everything _intact_ boys,” Nat warned the two trouble makers.

“We mom,” both Tony and Bucky answered.

With a few more words exchanged, Steve and Nat finally left the facility and entered the car. The driver brought them to one of Tony’s private jet and they headed off towards their destination. During the flight, Nat ended up sleeping on Steve’s shoulder, which he didn’t mind at all. A few hours later, they finally arrived and was driven towards the beach house. Like any of Tony’s houses, it was big and luxurious but it was very private as the shades provided coverage for the glass doors. As they entered, they were greeted by FRIDAY and the two headed towards the master bedroom.

“Finally,” Nat jumped on the bed and inhaled the fresh cleaned linens.

Steve just chuckled at his lover’s reaction. “What, my shoulder didn’t make a good pillow?”

“Steve, I like you buff and all, but no one can replace a nice comfy pillow.”

“Not even my chest,” he asked with a grin.

He received a glare in response and laughed as he started to unpack their things. Once they settled down, Steve offered to cook dinner while Nat chose a wine to go with their meal. After dinner was served, the two started making out on the couch, their hands all over one another. Steve groaned as Nat rubbed against him, his erection starting to show against his jeans.

“Fuck Nat,” he gripped her hips and grounded against her.

“Hmm, that feels good babe,” she purred as his left hand cupped her breast through her shirt.

“I want you so much right now,” the blond took charge and flipped them so he was on top.

Nat pushed him away, confusing the super soldier. “How about we make this a bit interesting.” He raised a brow. “I’m talking sex on the beach,” this time he blushed but then grinned in response.

“What are we waiting for?”

The red head giggled and pushed Steve off of her and ran towards their room. He groaned when he found out she locked it, Nat grinned on the other side, not wanting Steve to see her in the bikini set she picked out. Once she was done changing, she told FRIDAY to unlock the door once she got out and onto the beach, using the door that connected the beach to the room. After shaking the door knob a few times, he thanked FRIDAY for letting him in, only to find out that Nat gave the orders. He noticed that the spy wasn’t in the room and figured that she already headed towards the beach.

Quickly, Steve chose a pair of dark blue swimming trunks and changed into them. He also grabbed a light blue button up shirt and buttoned it halfway, leaving his chest exposed. Once he was done changing, he headed towards the beach, following the footprints Nat left as she left. Reaching his destination, he looked around for his girl. He could feel his breathing hitch and his heart tighten as she emerged from the waters. Her back against him, but the light from the moon glowed on her skin and the water drops acting as a reflector, giving her the appearance of a goddess.

Turning around, she had that playful smirk as she saw his reaction. With a seductive and predatory gait, she walked towards her stunned victim.

“Jesus Nat, you’re gonna be the death of me one day.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” she pulled him down for a kiss.

He could taste the saltiness of the ocean on her lips. Her wet body pressed against his, the drops of water soaking his shirt.

“I want you,” he whispered hotly against her lips.

“I’m all yours soldier.”

With a groan, Steve began to kiss her jaw and made his way towards her neck, kissing and sucking, loving the taste of the ocean on her supple skin. The oceanic scent mixing with her peach scented shampoo intoxicated him. She arched her back as he untied her top with a flick of his wrist. Her right hand carded his hair as he took the right nipple in his mouth and began to suck on the tip. His left hand caressing the underside of her left breast while his right hand held her hip against him. Nat whimpered as his pulled away but moaned once he brought his heated mouth onto her left breast.

Pulling away once again, he kneeled in front of her and began to place soft kisses on her stomach. His tongue swiping each drop of water he could find and would occasionally suck on her supple skin. Before reaching the last piece of her bikini, he placed a loving and gentle kiss on the scar of her hip. Nat gasped as the cold night air brushed against her dripping core as Steve took the last piece off.

His lips kissing the apex of her thighs, and his tongue licking around her entrance, but not making any contact with her throbbing clit.

“Steve please,” she bucked against him, but Steve responded by placing his left hand on her hip so he could hold her still, “ _please_.”

“God you’re so hot when you beg,” he whispered against her inner thigh.

Nat cried as his tongue swiped her slit, slowly his tongue slithered into her heated core and began to eat her out. She moaned as his tongue stroked her inner walls. Continuing with his ministrations, he looked up and groaned at the sight, her head dipped down as he licked her. Her breasts pushed at as her back arched while he pleased her. As his tongue curved inside of her wet snatch, she came in his mouth, allowing the blond to drink up his reward.

He brought Nat down onto his lap so she could catch her breath. A groan escaped his lips as she attacked his lips and the two engaged into a heated kiss. He growled as the red head basically ripped his shirt apart, but Steve quickly placed it behind her and on the sand so he could lay her on the shirt as a make shift blanket. He moaned as her right hand began to palm his straining erection.

“Someone’s impatient,” he smirked against her lips.

“Someone’s old and slow,” she replied back playfully.

Steve laughed and kissed her again, without pulling apart, he managed to take off his swimming trunks and freeing his throbbing length. A string of curses left his lips as Nat began to stroke him, her thumb swiping the pearl of pre-cum that was leaking from the slit, and using it to coat his raging erection. She guided his erection towards her entrance and moaned as the tip began to enter. He moaned as her walls tightening around him even though he wasn’t fully in.

“Damn you’re so tight.”

“Not my fault we haven’t had sex in a while.”

He growled once he was fully seated in her, the tip of his penis pressed up against her cervix. The blond began to move at a slow pace, allowing the woman beneath him to adjust.

“God go fast Steve.”

“Gotta give you time to adjust Nat.” He cried out as her nails dug into his ass.

“I’m not going to break Rogers, you know that,” she gave him that famous smirk of hers.

“Fine,” he pulled out only leaving the tip inside, “you asked for it.”

Nat arched her back as he slammed against her hard, his pace was fast and rough, the way she liked it. Steve loved how vocal she was every time he was rough with her. Hearing his name escape those plump lips and his heart swelled knowing that only he could get a real reaction out of her. He loved it when her nails dug into his skin, trying to find purchase as he fucked her hard.

Her left hand gripping onto the sand as her captain pounded against her. The sounds of their skin slapping against one another was mixed in with the sound of the ocean waves. Steve moaned as he felt the cold sand brush against his skin as Nat’s left hand was holding onto him again. A moan escaped his lips as the fiery red head bit the bottom of his lip and her right hand brushing against his nipple.

The spy loved it when Steve let go of all restraints, only she had ever seen the good captain go completely wild. And she loved basking in his animalistic rutting, the growls caused a burning sensation within her. She loved seeing his beautiful blue eyes go dark with lust. The one thing she loved seeing the most was the kid from Brooklyn as he would let out a string of curses and his Brooklyn accent coming out.

“Steve,” her back arched and her breasts brushing against his chiseled chest as he angled his hips.

He was so deep inside of her and his primal urges were getting the best of him. It didn’t help that the scent of their arousal mixing with the oceanic scent invaded his senses and clouded his mind. He was running on pure desire and Nat was completely devoured by it. Normally she loved being the one in control when it came to sex, but she also loved it when Steve let loose because honestly didn’t want him to be so uptight when it came to sex.

“You like me fucking you hard?”

“Yes,” she moaned as he continued to pound her.

“You want me to fuck you against the sand?” She whimpered as his movements slowed, “I couldn’t hear you.”

“Please Steve!” Another whimper escaped her lips as he pulled out.

“Throw my shirt aside and get on your hands and knees.”

She nodded and did what she was told, he moaned as she presented her dripping achy pussy to him. It didn’t help that the moon was giving her that ethereal glow.

“Come on soldier, I don’t have all day,” she smiled back at him.

“Those are words you’ll pay for dearly.”

She cried out as he slammed inside of her. He cursed aloud as her pussy had a vice grip on his penis. Nat was always tighter in this position but it was a position that they both would feel extreme amount of pleasure. His left hand on her hip and the right hand on her shoulder, Steve began to take her from behind. His rutting became too much for her, that her breasts were now pressed against the sand while Steve held her hips up. The sensation of his cock rubbing against her walls and the texture of the sand brushing against her chest, was overwhelming her.

The red head came with a loud Russian curse and her juices flowing onto Steve’s cock and onto the sand. Steve came after a few more thrusts and Nat clenching his penis tightly. His head thrown back and let out a howl as he shot his hot seeds into her. As he felt himself soften, he pulled out and laid down on her right side. His strong arms pulling Nat on top of his body as the two tried to catch their breath.

“That was fun,” Steve laughed.

Nat smiled as she heard the rumble through his chest. “I guess we can cross out ‘sex on the beach’ off our list.”

“Still need to try the drink though.”

This time Nat was the one laughing, “Tomorrow we’ll have it.”

** END **

**This is the first time I’ve written a smut scene on the beach………**

**I FIXED IT!!!!**

**Yes the Avengers call Steve and Nat “Mom and dad” because let’s face it, they are the parents of the group LOL.**


End file.
